I Want to Sleep
by Yusei D. AL
Summary: Tidur. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kata tersebut. Bagi sebagian orang, tidur adalah aktivitas yang menyenangkan. Tapi… tidak bagiku. Karena jika aku tertidur… maka aku akan mati.


Tidur. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kata tersebut. Bagi sebagian orang, tidur adalah aktivitas yang menyenangkan. Tapi… tidak bagiku. Karena jika aku tertidur…. maka aku akan mati.

**~I Want to Sleep~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Don't like, don't read. Happy & enjoy^^**

**.**

**22 Desember 2011**

**03:00 AM**

Butiran-butiran es perlahan turun dari langit. Di kala pepohonan merunduk dalam kegelapan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat dunia ini seperti gundukan tanah. Malam menjadi dingin. Pemuda itu mempererat hubungan antara tubuhnya dengan selimut merah marun. Untuk mengurangi konsekuensi dari suasana di luar. Kemudian melirik sejenak tabung gas oksigen. Sekitar bola mata yang hitam, keduanya kelihatan lelah.

Di saat semua orang terlelap menikmati dunia mimpi. Di saat sebagian orang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Juga di saat sebagian orang menangis dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu, hanya bisa mengamati. Dia bernama Gaara. Penderita penyakit aneh _sindrom hipoventilasi bawaan_, penyakit yang membuat sang penderita lupa bernafas jika tertidur. Termasuk penyakit langka karena terjadi 1 dari 200.000 anak lahir. Tak banyak orang yang berhasil bertahan dari penyakit ini. Karena itu, Gaara tidak dapat menikmati masa remajanya. Ya, sekarang dia telah menginjak usia 15 tahun.

Pria itu menyingkap selimutnya, lalu berdiri. Masih dilihatnya ke luar jendela. Sepi. Ia perlahan turun dari kasur. Berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka, diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat. Ekspresi itu masih datar.

Gaara keluar, berjalan menelusuri rumah. Tenang, dia tak akan kelelahan. Memangnya seberapa besar luas rumah yang ditempati keluarga kurang mampu? Begitulah. Bahkan sejak kecil, Gaara tidak mengetahui bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya.

Tak sengaja, terdengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar.

"Kita sedang krisis, Kankurou! Kau mestinya memikirkan keadaan kita! Keadaan adik kita!"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan hal itu! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semua sudah diatur oleh-Nya."

"Kalau begitu cari pekerjaan baru! Harga tabung seperti itu mahal! Hutang kita saja masih menumpuk!"

"Sstt.. Temari.. jangan keras-keras."

Kaki itu melangkah, meninggalkan asal suara tersebut. Juga meninggalkan secarik kertas di depan pintu. Ekspresi yang masih datar. Seakan tak peduli. Tak lama, Gaara keluar. Memandang sayu setiap butiran yang turun dari langit.

Kedua kakakku, bodoh. Kenapa mereka mau menghidupi seseorang yang tidak berguna sepertiku? Kenapa mereka mau berkerja keras hanya untuk menghidupi seseorang yang tidak akan memberi mereka keuntungan seperti aku? Kenapa? Bedebah dengan cinta. Mereka hanyalah orang yang menggunakan kata 'cinta' untuk menutupi kebodohan mereka. Terus, terus, terus menerus menyumpah, Gaara terus berjalan. Tanpa arah. Tanpa tujuan. Kemanapun kaki melangkah. Dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berhenti. Sekedar melirik sekeliling. Nampak tak asing. Sebuah pohon beringin yang sebagian tertutup salju. Benda mati itu. Mengingatkan kepada sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti.

Gaara tersenyum sejenak, sembari berjalan mendekat. Dirogohnya kantong dari _jacket_ tebal yang dikenakannya. Mengambil sesuatu, dan meletakkan ke dekat pohon. Berbalik arah, berjalan menjauh.

"Hey! Hey! Kau!"

Gaara berhenti. Suara panggilan itu… Siapa? Siapa yang ia tuju? Dengan ragu, si merah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey! Jangan pergi!"

Dia kembali berhenti. Keyakinan telah terbentuk. Dengan mantap, Gaara berbalik. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyerupai durian tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Iya, kau. Kemarilah!" teriak orang itu, disertai sebuah cengiran aneh.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kaki itu berjalan mendekat. Mendekat memenuhi permintaan seorang pria yang bahkan ia tidak kenal siapa. Masih bersikap biasa, kini Gaara berada kurang dari dua meter darinya.

Pria kuning itu mengacungkan sebuah benda. Tentu Gaara tak asing dengan benda tersebut.

"Kau bersalah, karena telah membuang sampah sembarangan! Denda 1 milyar!" teriaknya lantang.

"Lalu?" balas Gaara tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Lawan bicaranya mengernyitkan dahi.

_PLAK!_

Tamparan lumayan keras dilontarkan seseorang. Kali ini, Gaara yang mengernyitkan dahi.

Pria berambut kuning tadi mengelus-elus pipi seraya beraduh kesakitan.

"Au! Hey, Sakura. Ta-tadikan aku hanya bercanda…"

"Bodoh kau Naruto! Bercanda sampai begitu dengan orang asli daerah sini! Nanti tugas kita gagal tahu!" bentak seorang gadis berkacak pinggang. Mungkin dia yang dipanggil Sakura tadi.

"Sudahlah, minta maaf saja sana," kata seorang pria lain. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Gaara yang masih bersikap datar.

"I-iya iya! Hah! Maaf yah. Tadi aku hanya bercanda," pelan Naruto membungkukkan badan. Diliriknya ke sebelah kiri, gadis itu masih berkacak pinggang, membuat Naruto merinding.

"Hn."

Sakura menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum ke arah Gaara. "Bolehkah kami tahu namamu?"

"Lebih baik kalian yang lebih dulu memberi tau siapa," kata Gaara.

Ke tiga orang asing itu mengangguk secara bersamaan. Gadis _pink_ kembali angkat bicara. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Pria bodoh ini Naruto Uzumaki. Dan pria emm… yang satu ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha," katanya lembut.

"Oh."

Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. "Hey! Hey! Sekarang giliranmu!"

Dan tentu juga itu membuat Naruto dihadiahi sebuah bogeman mentah oleh orang yang sama.

"Sabaku Gaara," singkat Gaara.

Hening kemudian. Angin dingin datang dari barat. Menerbangkan sebagian salju yang tercecer di badan bumi. Meskipun itu tak membuat salah satu dari mereka kedinginan karena _jacket_ yang cukup tebal.

"Apa mau kalian?" ujar Gaara dingin.

Yang ditanya bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kami sedang mengadakan penelitian tentang desa ini," kata Sasuke datar.

"Begitu."

"Maukah kau membantu kami?" tanya Sakura, membetulkan posisi tas yang dipikul.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan bejalan menjauh.

"Hey! Apa maksudnya pria kurang tidur itu," kata Naruto keras. Namun naas, tak ada yang merespon, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Gaara. Terpaksa, Naruto juga.

Langkah demi langkah. Gaara menjelaskan bagian bagian dari desa yang ia tempati. Langkah demi langkah. Naruto dan kawan-kawan mewawancarai beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Langkah demi langkah. Data yang diperlukan mulai terkumpul. Langkah demi langkah. Tak terasa, matahari telah digantikan.

Malam itu, begitu dingin. Mereka beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Huaah~ lelah sekali. Hey, Sakura. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Huh~ tak terasa sudah jam 8 malam. Aku lelah," Sakura sedikit berolahraga malam guna merenggangkan otot-otot tubuh. "Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan memulainya. Iya kan, Gaara?"

"Hn," kata Gaara, begitu singkat. "Adaw!"

"Hey, hey, tak usah se_formal_ itu lagi. Hehe," kata Naruto nyengir, mencengkram kepala Gaara. Membuat pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Iya, Gaara. Kita kan teman," kata Sakura mantap sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Te-teman? Teman katanya? Tidak. Apa mereka serius? Gaara terbelalak. Otaknya masih memproses. Hanya memproses satu kata yang begitu ambigu baginya. Teman?

"Apinya sudah kunyalakan," ungkap Sasuke mulai bergabung. Menatap Gaara, "kau yakin tidak mau pulang?"

"Ya," balasnya, masih datar, namun penuh kemantapan.

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa. Menyebabkan perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Nah! Sekarang ayo kita main api unggun!"

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis sedang melipat sebuah selimut merah marun. Terkadang dielusnya benda tersebut. Dengan penuh perasaan. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria masuk. Ditatapnya miris gadis tadi, berjalan mendekat. Pria itu memegang pundak sang gadis. Membuat yang dipegang menoleh kearahnya.<p>

"Temari… Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata pria tadi, Kankurou.

"Aku… firasatku buruk," kata Temari melempar pandangan ke sebuah foto. Foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis tersenyum dan seorang pria menggendong bayi.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya dengan Gaara. Dia pasti melakukan yang terbaik…."

* * *

><p>Burung-burung bernyanyi, seakan menyambut kembalinya sang mentari pagi. Hari yang benar-benar cerah. Meskipun permukaan bumi masih tertimbun oleh salju. Pohon itu, menggugurkan salju kepunyaannya. Tepat mengenai Naruto yang tadinya terlelap langsung melompat bangun.<p>

"Hoooaaamm~~ pagi semua.."

Pemuda itu berdiri. Sedikit berolahraga pagi. Tak lama, ditatapnya seorang pria yang sedang tertidur pulas. Begitu pulas. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat sesuatu yang janggal di tubuh pria itu. Benar-benar janggal. Naruto mendekat. Mengamati secara teliti. Kemudian menyentuh kepalanya. Dingin. _Shaphire_-nya terbuka lebar.

"Gaara," panggilnya perlahan.

Tak ada respon.

"Gaara." Sedikit lebih keras, panggilnya lagi.

Masih tak ada respon. Perasaan Naruto semakin gelisah. Diguncangnya tubuh Gaara yang begitu lemah. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terbangun mendengar teriakan Naruto yang menjadi-jadi.

"Hey hey, Naruto. Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Sakura mengucek-ucek mata dalam keadaan setengah sadar. _Emerald_-nya mendapati kedua bola mata Naruto… lembab?

"GAARA!"

* * *

><p><strong>23 Desember 2011<strong>

**11:00 AM**

Butiran salju kembali menampakkan diri. Turun dari langit, secara perlahan. Sunyi. Burung-burung diam, bahkan jangkrik pun membisu. Di pemakaman itu, menyisakan 5 orang. Mereka pilu. Beberapanya menyesalkan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Gaara…" pelan Kankorou, mencoba menghempas keheningan.

"Sejak lahir, dia menderita penyakit _sindrom hipoventilasi_ _bawaan_. Membuat sang penderita bila tertidur, akan lupa bernafas, lalu mati," lanjut Kankurou mengulum senyuman, begitu pahit. "Ibu meninggal karena berjuang melahirkannya. Melahirkan anak yang diharapkan dapat merubah nasib keluarga kami." Dia menjadi getir. Air mata perlahan meluncur dari senyumannya itu.

Naruto merunduk, begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura, merasa bersalah.

"Kami dicampakkan oleh warga karena hal itu, alasan yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Gaara… dia… kesepian. Kalian adalah teman pertamanya," sambung Temari. Ia merangkul Kankurou, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih."

Hening setelahnya. Salju-salju berterbangan tertiup angin. Naruto merogoh saku _jacket_-nya, mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah kertas berwarna biru. Benda itu terlipat. Perlahan dibukanya. _Shaphire_ itu sekali lagi, terbelalak.

"A-anuu…. Kankurou-san!" panggil Naruto seraya berlari menghampiri yang dipanggil. Kankurou dan Temari menoleh.

Pemuda kuning itu memperlihatkan kertas tadi. "Kalian tau ini apa?"

Spontan Kankurou dan Temari tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Itu. Hahah~ sewaktu ulang tahun Gaara ke-13, aku memberikannya kertas itu di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Lalu aku bilang, tulislah harapanmu di kertas itu, niscaya akan terkabul," terang Temari.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu kami tak punya uang lebih untuk membeli hadiah. Ya, kertas biru itu hanya ide konyol Temari," sambung Kankurou tersenyum ke arah saudaranya.

"Tidak. Kalian salah."

Tanda tanya besar terbentuk. Kedua kakak beradik itu bingung. Dan kebingungan tersebut bertambah setelah Naruto memperlihatkan tulisan yang tertera di kertas.

_Aku ingin memiliki teman._

"I-ini.."

"Hadiah itu, bukanlah lelucon untuk Gaara. Dia terus menyimpan kertas ini, karena dia yakin, kalau harapannya pasti akan terkabul," kata Naruto menyerahkan kertas itu.

Temari hanya memandangi benda tersebut. Begitu fokus.

"Kebetulan keluarga kami kekurangan pembantu." Sasuke tiba-tiba berbunyi. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Maukah kalian?"

"Ka-kami?" kaget Kankurou.

"Hn."

Naruto menatap Sasuke datar. "Dasar orang kaya," gumamnya.

Sakura menyenggol badan Temari. "Tenang saja. Semua pembantu yang bekerja di rumah Sasu-kun akan diberikan tempat tinggal yang layak. Juga gajinya tidak sedikit loh," goda Sakura.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Sasu-kun'," kecam Sasuke, masih datar. Sakura hanya nyengir.

"Nah, bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Iya iya, tentu kami mau!" jawab Kankurou mantap.

"Nah, bagus…."

Salju berhenti terjun. Sang fajar kembali semangat memberikan sinarnya. Hari ini, lebih cerah. Perbincangan itu semakin hangat.

.

Tak terasa mereka semakin akrab.

* * *

><p>Satu-persatu benda dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Temari menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Menjelajah menggunakan indra penglihatannya. Bermaksud untuk merekam semuanya, juga menggali lebih dalam kenangan-kenangan yang ada, baik buruk maupun indah. Jeda beberapa detik, ia terpaku kepada sebuah foto. Sebuah foto yang berhasil menuntaskan tujuannya.<p>

"_Aku tidak akan kalah oleh penyakit ini!"_

Gadis itu tersenyum. Mengambil foto tadi, dan memasukkan ke dalam tas kecil.

"Ayo berangkat! Temari," teriak Kankurou keluar dari rumah, sangat bersemangat.

Temari berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Menggumamkan sesuatu, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Kak, aku ingin tertidur, dengan nyenyak."_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

**~The End~**

**Yosh! Yusei kembali dari hiatus-nya! Nyahahahahah! *dilempar sendal***

**Ehm. Saya bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi. Fic ini terinspirasi setelah saya nonton berita di salah satu stasiun TV swasta. Sudah lama sih. Entah kenapa saya baru buatnya sekarang. ****Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Ada typo? Alangkah bahagianya seorang Author jika ada yang memberikan kritik membangun terhadap fic buatannya.**

**Akhir kata-kata, arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah baca. Apalagi sampai review. Yoo~ sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya. d^^v**


End file.
